Haruka Kodama/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Haruka Character Profile.jpg|Haruka's Character Profile Haruka Character Profile.png|Haruka's Character Profile (translation) |-| Covers= Volumes Volume 03.jpg Volume 08.jpg Volume 12.jpg Chapters Ch022.jpg Ch023.jpg Ch067.jpg Ch068.jpg Ch070.jpg Ch071.jpg Ch072.jpg Ch074.jpg Ch076.jpg Ch078.jpg Ch079.jpg Ch080.jpg Ch081.jpg Ch085.jpg Ch087.jpg Ch091.jpg Ch092.jpg Ch095.jpg Ch113.jpg |-| Plot= Haruka1.jpg Haruka2.jpg Akira and Haruka meet.jpg|Akira and Haruka meet Crazy Machine Gun.jpg|Haruka using Crazy Machine Gun on Akira Akira punching Haruka.jpg|Akira punching Haruka RisingHell-FaceCrash.jpg|Haruka using Rising Hell Akira hitting Haruka with Double Hammer.jpg|Akira hitting Haruka with Double Hammer Haruka Scorpion Killing Technique pose.jpg|Haruka's Scorpion Killing Technique pose Haruka dodging Akira's attacks.jpg|Haruka dodging Akira's attacks Entwining Evil God Piercer.jpg|Haruka using Entwining Evil: God Piercer Akira feeling the effect of Haruka's attack.jpg|Akira feeling the effect of Haruka's attack Haruka piercing Akira's Shinchuu and Taitsui points.jpg|Haruka piercing Akira's Shinchuu and Taitsui points Haruka beating Akira.jpg|Haruka beating Akira Haruka breaking her fingers at Akira's neck.jpg|Haruka breaking her fingers at Akira's neck Wild Tailer.jpg|Akira defeating Haruka with Wild Tailer Younger Haruka.jpg|Younger Haruka Haruka3.jpg Haruka telling her underlings were decimated.jpg|Haruka telling her underlings were decimated Dental Guard.jpg|Haruka using Crazy Machine Gun, but Gamu defend with Dental Guard Haruka hitting the group with Hell's Gate.jpg|Haruka hitting the group with Hell's Gate Powered by Haruka's Hell's Gate.jpg|Powered by Haruka's Hell's Gate Entwining Evil Divine Trust.jpg|Haruka hitting Gamu with Divine Trust Gamu catching Haruka.jpg|Gamu catching Haruka Alliance traveling towards Mugenjima.jpg|Alliance travelling towards Mugenjima Haruka blushing.jpg|Haruka blushing Alliance reaching Mugenjima.jpg|Alliance reaching Mugenjima Haruka taking a shower.jpg|Haruka taking a shower Haruka holding Yuu.jpg|Haruka holding Yuu Haruka stepping in to fight.jpg|Haruka stepping in to fight Tsuchiya and Haruka in the hole.jpg|Tsuchiya and Haruka in the hole Tsuchiya attacking Haruka.jpg|Tsuchiya attacking Haruka Haruka blocking and dodging Tsuchiya's attack.jpg|Haruka blocking and dodging Tsuchiya's attack Tsuchiya blocking Haruka's Scorpion Technique.jpg|Tsuchiya blocking Haruka's Scorpion Technique Haruka getting serious.jpg|Haruka getting serious Haruka with Aiko fighting thugs.jpg|Haruka with Aiko fighting thugs Tsuchiya hitting Haruka with his drill.jpg|Tsuchiya hitting Haruka with his drill Haruka defeating Tsuchiya with Crazy Machine GUn.jpg|Haruka defeating Tsuchiya with Crazy Machine Gun Haruka getting out as winner.jpg|Haruka getting out as the winner Haruka's arm full of metal bolts.jpg|Haruka's arm full of metal bolts Haruka attacking Mujyun.jpg|Haruka attacking Mujyun Haruka and Kobushi pushing Mujyun.jpg|Haruka and Kobushi pushing Mujyun Gouraku Dankaisyou.jpg|Haruka protecting Kobushi from Mujyun's attack Haruka defeated by Mujyun's attack.jpg|Haruka defeated by Mujyun's attack Everyone putting their trust into Akira's fists.jpg|Everyone putting their trust into Akira's fists Haruka attacking Hakai with no effect.jpg|Haruka attacking Hakai with no effect Hakai beating Yuu and Haruka.jpg|Yuu trying to protect Haruka from Hakai's attack Akira standing up with the help of his friends.jpg|Akira standing up with the help of his friends Haruka couldn't hold anymore Akira.jpg|Haruka couldn't hold anymore Akira while he fights Hakai Akira and the rest leaving Mugenjima as victors.jpg|Akira and the rest leaving Mugenjima as victors Haruka working in maid cafe.jpg|Haruka working in maid cafe Raionji making fun of Haruka.jpg|Raionji making fun of Haruka Haruka beating Raionji.jpg|Haruka beating Raionji Haruka surprised by Yuu.jpg|Haruka surprised by Yuu Haruka giving Yuu a present.jpg|Haruka giving Yuu a present Everyone awaiting Akira.jpg|Everyone awaiting Akira Haruka deciding to stay with Rai.jpg|Haruka deciding to stay with Rai Kenji piercing Haruka.jpg|Kenji piercing Haruka Category:Image Gallery